College life
by Ambygirl86
Summary: Jimmy and the gang are leaving for college! Only the girls are going to a different school then the boys. See what happens!!
1. Default Chapter

Life after the dance  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been over two years since that day. Since the dance. Jimmy had come back from his private school after being away for five years. They had admitted their feelings, finally. Now 18, the gang had graduated and Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were going off to college in August at Brown University. Libby and Cindy were going to Harvard.  
They two couples(yes, Sheen and Libby are still dating) were starting to feel the emotions of what going to different schools was. They couldn't see each other every day. Most likely they would only see each other on holidays.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
July 9th  
  
They all met up at Jimmy's house that hot summer's day. Jimmy's shed a.k.a. Lab, had become their hangout. It not only had Jimmy's experiments, but also a TV, microwave, cabinets for food, a pair of bean bag chairs, and two couches. Cindy was resting with her head in Jimmy's lap, as Libby was with Sheen. Carl was watching the TV.  
Cindy stirred and looked around. She stretched and said, What time is it? Jimmy looked at the clock.  
4:00. You and Libby have been out for about 2 hours. He told her with a smirk. She glared playfully at him in an attempt to stare him down. Sheen laughed and they broke the stare, laughing as well. This woke Libby.  
What are you all laughing at? She asked. Sheen told her, and soon she was laughing too.  
Jimmy's screen in the back came on. His mother filled the screen. She did not look very happy.  
James Isaac Neutron! You get in here and clean your room this instant! She said angrily. The screen immediately went blank.  
Damn. Oh, well. I guess I'll see you all later. Jimmy said as he stood up. Cindy walked up behind him and took his hand, smiling at him.  
I'll help. I've got nothing else to do, and i really don't wanna be left alone with these guys. She told him laughingly. Jimmy smiled and they left together.  
As they started to clean, Cindy turned to him with a serious look on her face. Jimmy knew that she'd had another motive when she had offered to help. He turned to her and said, Is something wrong?  
Cindy bit her lip. It was now or never. They would have to talk about this sooner or later. She took a deep breath.   
Jimmy, you know that you're leaving for college before i do, and i won't see you for a while. Thanksgiving is a long way away.... she broke off, trying not to cry. Jimmy hurried to her and took her in his arms, whispering soft words in her ear to calm her down. Eventually she did.  
Hey, those months will fly by, then we'll get to see each other again. I promise. He said soothingly, rubbing her back. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, wanting the moment to last forever. When they parted, Cindy was smiling serenely up at Jimmy.  
You're right. As usual. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I just don't want to be away from you again. She cuddled into his chest, hiding from the harsh reality. Jimmy merely held her close. He knew that if he tried to argue, she'd get angry at him. He just waited it out quietly.  
I love you so much Jimmy. I keep having these dreams that you'll go to college and meet someone else and- Cindy said, but Jimmy cut her off.  
Cindy! How can you think that? I love you more then life itself. I wouldn't abandon you like that. You're everything to me. He said in a defiant sort of voice. He held her a bit more tightly. They stayed like that for a while, neither speaking.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aug. 26. The day before the guys are leaving for college.  
  
Jimmy and Cindy sat on Cindy's bed, both thinking about the next day. Jimmy would be leaving tomorrow. They wouldn't see each other until Thanksgiving. it seemed like so long away. Too long away. Cindy sighed sadly and sat back against her boyfriend, his arms around waist. Jimmy kissed the top of her head.  
You're leaving tomorrow. Cindy said. She didn't want it to be true. She wanted to go back in time. She wanted to be 16 again, stealing kisses when the teacher wasn't around. Make-out sessions in the back of the library. Cindy wanted to make tonight memorable for them both, but she didn't know how to bring it up to Jimmy. They had made the decision to wait shortly after they started dating.  
But I don't want to wait anymore,' said a voice in the back of her head. She mentally shook herself. How could she ever bring this up? How did she know if he would even want to? She decided to just ask him about it.  
she said quietly. He looked down at her.  
Yes, sweetheart?  
You know.....that talk we had when we started dating? She asked.  
Yes.....I think so. Why? he said.  
Do you remember what we decided?  
Yeah....We decided to wait. Cindy, why are you bringing this up? Jimmy asked her, slightly confused. Cindy didn't answer. She leaned in and kissed him with everything she had in her soul. He kissed her back. Things progressed more quickly then expected. Jimmy pulled away suddenly.  
Cindy, wait a second. I wanna ask you something. I've been trying to get the courage all night. Now's as good a time as any. He said. He put his hand in his pocket. Cindy was confused now. Cindy, I've known you for years, and I've loved you for a majority of that time. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?   
Cindy's face broke into a wide smile. Now you do realize, he said in a rush. That we may have to wait until we graduate.  
I don't care. I'll wait four years. I'll wait 50! All i want is you! She threw her arms around him and kissed him again. Jimmy gave into her kiss and laid back on her bed...........  
(a/n: you know what happened. I'm not the graphic type of person, so use your imagination.)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aug. 27th. 4:00 am  
Jimmy awoke at 4:00am. He had no idea why he had woken so early. it was still dark out. He turned his head and saw his girlfriend next to him, fast asleep. He smiled. Cindy looked like an angel when she was asleep. He slipped out of bed and dressed silently, trying not to wake her.  
It didn't work. Cindy woke only minutes later, most likely because of the lack of warmth next to her. She rolled over onto where Jimmy had been sleeping. When she saw that he wasn't there, she nearly panicked. She looked around for him and saw him sitting in her desk chair, putting on his socks.  
she whispered. Jimmy looked up and smiled broadly at her.  
Hey, yourself. Jimmy said, a bit uncertainly. Cindy frowned.  
What's the matter? she asked him. He shifted uncomfortably.  
I just.....Are you ok? He asked her, the uncertainty now obvious. Cindy giggled slightly.  
she answered.  
But...I mean...Did it hurt? It's been bothering me all night and--  
I'm fine, Jimmy, don't worry. She slipped out of bed and kissed him before putting her nightclothes on.  
They both got back into bed, cuddling together. They soon fell asleep again.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Same day, 10:00am  
  
Jimmy had gone home at 7:30, with a kiss and a promise from Cindy to come over before he left. He had seen Libby go into Cindy's house at about 9:00. Soon, Jimmy was loading his car to go in an hour. Sheen and Carl were going in Carl's van. They had radios to communicate while they drove to college and cell phones if they got out of range.  
Carl pulled in with his van, Sheen in the driver's seat. they hopped out to help Jimmy, who seemed tired.  
What's the matter, Jimmy? I called your house last night, but your mom said you weren't home. said Sheen. Jimmy smiled tiredly at his friends.  
I was at Cindy's. he told them simply. They gaped at him.  
All night? asked Carl. Jimmy nodded. Sheen let out a whoop and slapped Jimmy on the back.  
You are the Man, Jimmy! Sheen said excitedly.  
You two won't tell anyone that i told you, right? Not even your girlfriend, Sheen, though she may find out anyway. Cindy doesn't want it to be public, ok? he told his two best friends. They nodded.  
So, didja ask her, Jimmy? Didja? Sheen was, of course, referring to the ring Jimmy had given Cindy. Jimmy smiled and nodded.  
Just as Sheen started to cheer, Cindy and Libby came out of Cindy's house. They walked across the street, the ring on Cindy's finger catching the light. Both girls kissed their boyfriends.  
Let me see, Cindy! Let me see! Sheen begged. Cindy held out her hand. It was a gold ring with a diamond in the center and sapphires on each side. Sheen whistled. Would you believe he told us about asking you for two weeks, but never let us see it? Sheen told her.  
Really? Kept it that much secret, did you? she asked Jimmy. Jimmy went red and said something about letting her have it before anyone saw it. She wrapped her arms around him. His arms went around her waist instinctively.  
11:00 came soon enough. Carl stepped into the van and honked the other two to hurry up. Sheen pulled Libby away, not only for their benefit, but also so Jimmy and Cindy could have a minute alone. Cindy threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. He hugged her back.  
I'll see you at Thanksgiving, Ok? and I'll e-mail you and send letters and call and everything. Jimmy said, kissing her. It'll be okay. I promise. he told her as an afterthought to his words.  
I'm gonna miss you so much. Cindy whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. They broke apart at another honk from Carl.  
Jimmy squeezed her hand gently. I'll see you in a few months. He got into his car as Sheen climbed into the van. Both girls blew kisses as they backed out, which the boys returned. They drove from site.  
  
TBC  
There are more chapters coming. this extends over a few years, so don't worry.  
R&R!! please?!?!?!?!  
  



	2. chapter 2

College Life  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story. the other stuff is not mine in any sense.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nov. 22 4:00pm  
  
Jimmy arrived home from college at about 3:00pm. He knew Cindy and Libby had been home for a day already, and he went downstairs and talked with his parents about college, waiting for Cindy to arrive.  
She did about an hour later. She knocked on the door, and when Jimmy answered it, he immediately swooped her into his arms and kissed her gently. She giggled as he set her back down.  
I've missed you. she murmured as he held her tightly. Jimmy kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back.  
I missed you to. It isn't the same without you. I love you so much. Jimmy's voice was full of sincerity. Cindy's eyes filled with tears as he said it.  
I love you too. she said. She smiled as an idea came to her. Come over tonight. she told him. Jimmy raised an eyebrow at her implication. She merely continued to smile at him. I'm sorry, but I need to go. My mom is insisting that i spend at least a few days with her. I'll see you later? Jimmy nodded. Cindy kissed him once more and left.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
8:00, same day.  
Jimmy arrived at Cindy's and noticed that her parents cars were gone. When Cindy answered the door, she told him that they had gone out for the evening. They had the house to themselves. They spent the night together, more magical then the last time they were in each other's arms.  
Jimmy awoke at 5am, knowing he'd have to leave and get home. He shook Cindy, who groaned and rolled over, mumbling something about wanting more sleep. Jimmy shook her slightly harder and she sat up.  
What is it, Jimmy? she asked. He explained that he had to go home and she nodded, agreeing with him. She put on a robe as he dressed and went with him to the door. He kissed her and promised to see her later.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dec. 20  
Cindy was home again for Christmas. She had spent her time over the last day with Libby. She had been trying to avoid Jimmy. She had a secret that she wasn't sure how to tell her fiance'.  
Libby and Cindy decided to go over to Jimmy's that night. The boys would be there, too, so they would others around eventually. They planned to go a bit early. Cindy wanted to get her problem off her chest before they had an audience.  
At 6:00pm, Cindy and Libby showed up on Jimmy's doorstep. It was raining torrents, which meant they were dressed in heavy raincoats. Jimmy answered the door, a bit surprised that the girls were so early. Cindy rushed right past him into the house. Libby walked in and took off her coat, but Cindy didn't.  
Jimmy, we need to talk. Cindy said. Jimmy nodded at her numbly.  
What did you want to talk about, Cin? He asked, obviously curious. Cindy took a deep breath.  
Do you remember that night before you left for college, Jimmy? she whispered.  
How can I forget? Why do you ask sweetheart?  
Cindy said nothing, but dropped her coat off her shoulders. There was a distinct curve to her belly. Jimmy stared at her. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks. Seeing this, Jimmy ran to her an held her close.  
he said, still at a loss for words. Cindy started to sob.  
Jimmy, what do we do? We're too young to be parents. she said, her voice choked with tears. Jimmy rubbed her back soothingly.  
Shhh.....It's ok. We'll get through this. I promise you, we will. I love you. This baby is part of both of us. I'm not leaving you because of this. he told her. She calmed down a bit, her sobs reduced to sniffles. Cindy, i don't want to wait till we're done with school. I want to get married soon. I've been thinking about switching schools, and I've decided it's a good idea.  
Are you sure that's wise, Jimmy? I mean, I don't want to jeopardize your future because of me..... Cindy trailed off. Jimmy shook his head at her.  
It'll be fine. I don't want to spend so much time away from you anymore. How far along are you?  
About four months. she told him. Jimmy smiled.  
Can we tell everyone the good news? How about our parents? Do yours know? he sounded so happy.  
They know about the baby, and they aren't very happy about being pregnant out of wedlock. But they will be happy when we are married. Cindy looked like she wanted to say something else, Jimmy's eyes implored her to go on. Jimmy, I want to elope. Weddings are overrated, and i don't want it to be big and extravagant. Just our close friends. Would that be okay?  
Of course. Anything you want.  
  
  
I'm not sure I'll continue. I'm not getting any reviews, really, so i'm not sure it's worth it. If you want more, R&R. I fi get at least 5 more reviews(from different people mind you) i'll continue the story.


End file.
